Peine from nowheresville
by tulusito
Summary: Un Voldemort triomphant, une collision Granger-Malfoy, un montage photo accusateur, un retourneur de temps qui arrive à point nommé, et voilà nos deux héros projetés dans l'Inde du XVIIIème. Entre prostitution, harem, marché, esclaves et quête de pouvoir, suivez cette histoire qui vous mènera très loin dans le temps et l'espace... nouveau résumé
1. Nouvelle ère

**A propos de cette fic' :** Alors coucou ! bien sûr, les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais ça vous le saviez déjà :) J'ai lu récemment la fic' _au coeur des ténébres_, par ailleurs excellente, et j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire moi aussi une histoire où Voldemort aurait gagné la guerre (je sais, c'est fou ! :p). Donc je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise alors je vous laisse découvrir. Et Hermione n'apparait que dans le second chapitre, pour préserver THE suspense ;)

**la musique à écouter avec** : _I Follow Rivers,_ Likke Li (.com/watch?v=e9TrjWCUve4)

**dédiée à : **Mes amis, parce que je n'en ai jamais eu d'aussi merveilleusement imparfaits

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Il était une fois une paisible grenouille qui ne rêvait plus de devenir un homme, et un prince vaniteux qui n'avait aucune envie de se métamorphoser en batracien._  
_Il était une fois, aussi, une sorcière dotée d'un sale caractère, qui décida de transformer l'un en l'autre, et vice versa. Il était une fois, également, une princesse indocile, seule capable, par un simple baiser, de rétablir prince et grenouille dans leur forme originelle. Mais pour obtenir ce "simple baiser", nos deux frères de sort devront parcourir un long et aventureux chemin, affronter un ogre, gagner un tournoi, et découvrir le plus beau des enchantements... celui que l'on nomme "amour".  
_

_(Garulfo)  
_

___oOoOoOoOoOo_

CHAPITRE 1

Dans ce monde d'après guerre, la vie n'était pas toute rose. En fait, elle était même gris foncé comme le brouillard londonien. Voldemort avait gagné la bataille finale contre Harry Potter et ce dernier avait été tué. Son corps ensanglanté, pourrissant lentement, avait pendant de longs mois été exposé sur la plus grande place de Londres. Les Moldus avaient pour beaucoup péris, et maintenant, la population, considérablement réduite, n'osait plus sortir dans les rues. Cela n'empêchait pas les Mangemorts de vider certaines maisons, massacrant leurs habitants et contribuant à conserver un climat de terreur. Les proches de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom, autrement dit les élites de cette nouvelle ère, régissaient sous le contrôle du Lord la ville devenue leur.

Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient les nouveaux maîtres. Oh, bien sûr, pour l'heure ils obéissaient encore à leurs parents qui eux-mêmes étaient sous les ordres du maître des ténèbres, mais bientôt ils assureraient la relève. Et ils avaient hâte, très très hâte.

Les quatre ex-Serpentards passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à organiser des _partés_, ou tout simplement des petites soirées juste entre eux. Ce soir-là, ils en avaient d'ailleurs organisé une. La seule fille de la bande, vêtue d'une élégante robe bleue nuit, observait ses trois amis en chemises et jeans noirs. Leurs verres avaient déjà été remplis et vidés plus d'une fois, et comme toujours quand elle était éméchée Pansy ôta ses talons hauts et croisa ses jambes fuselées sur les genoux de Drago, assis à côté d'elle dans le divan.

En réalité ils ne s'étaient pas réunis par hasard, mais pour un «joyeux» événement.

- Il est minuit, l'heure de ta naissance, Drago ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Nous avons une surprise pour toi, dit la brune d'un air malicieux avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond.

Celui-ci fit un sourire contrit pendant que ses amis levaient leur verre à sa santé. Le whisky Pur-Feu leur montait à la tête.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne doutes pas du tout de ce que tu t'apprêtes à voir, s'exclama Blaise.

_Et toi non plus, lecteur, ni des événements à venir. Car la vie de certaines personnes vivant ou qui vont vivre cette aventure changeront à jamais. Mais je te laisse assister seul à la scène qui va suivre._

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, intrigué, se demandant avec raison ce que l'on pourrait bien lui offrir alors qu'il possédait déjà tout. Le grand noir disparu hors du salon où se déroulait leur petite sauterie. Théodore et Pansy retenaient un éclat de rire, ce à quoi répondit le blond par un regard méfiant.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu vas adorer ton présent, car tu seras le seul à en posséder un exemplaire ! Pffff

La jeune femme retenait à grande peine un nouvel excès d'hilarité.

- Cesse ça immédiatement Pansy, intima Drago. Je n'aime pas te voir te moquer de moi.

- Oh, ne fais pas la tête, protesta celle-ci en lui faisant un câlin alors qu'il protestait faiblement.

- Oh oui _Dragonounet_, ne boude pas je t'en supplie ! singea Théodore en ricanant.

Il eu pour toute réponse un coup de poing brutal dans l'épaule. Le garçon fit semblant d'avoir mal alors qu'il avait réellement senti passer le coup.

Mais Blaise déjà revenait tirant par le bras un corps frêle, dont les cheveux roux venaient sauvages tomber dans ces yeux bleu-gris d'acier.

- La sœur de Weasmoche ?

Le blond n'en revenait pas. C'était_ ça_, sa surprise ?

- Non mais je rêve ! martela le jeune homme, comment osez-vous ramener cette sale traître à son sang dans _mon_ manoir ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Au fond d'un cachot de la prison d'Azcaban, marmonna Théodore, déconfit. On voulait trouver Granger parce que ça fait longtemps que tu veux te la faire, mais on a pas réussis. Franchement, tu pourrais être content, c'est tout de même mieux que rien !

- Ta gueule, gronda Drago, et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Mais je ne sais pas moi, ce que tu veux ! C'est justement ça qui est intéressant.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs accompagna ses propos d'un clin d'œil lubrique. Le blond lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur la sœur de son ennemi. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas, ne respirait pour ainsi dire pas. Ginny semblait propre en dépit de son allure misérable, ses cheveux lisses et roux brillaient, elle était vêtue d'une robe grise minuscule. Sa tête restait baissée, s'était-elle seulement aperçue qu'ils parlaient d'elle ?

- Regarde-moi, ordonna Drago.

Très lentement, la jeune femme releva son visage.

_Lecteur, si tu le souhaites, tu peux encore stopper ta lecture ici. Car ce que tu t'apprêtes à savoir n'est pas joli-joli. Néanmoins, si tu es toujours résolu à connaître la vérité, je te livre maintenant la suite de cette histoire._

Drago retint de justesse un sursaut. La Weasley leva sur lui des yeux voilés. Des yeux aveugles.

- Mais vous vous foutez de moi, asséna-t-il à ses copains, vous m'avez ramené une infirme ?

- Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi bonne, contra Blaise.

- J'en ai assez vu ce soir, débarrassez-moi le plancher et emmener... cette chose avec vous. Et merci d'avoir gâché mon anniversaire.

Pansy se leva et remis ses chaussures, et les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la porte

- On la ramène à Azkaban ? demanda Blaise, résigné, à Théodore et Pansy.

Le visage de Ginny se tordit de douleur en entendant le nom du lieu où elle avait été enfermée trois longues années. Une larme roula de son œil invalide et traça un chemin humide sur sa joue. Parkinson donna un coup de coude à Zabini en lui désignant la sœur de Ron. Puis ils jetèrent de concert un regard interrogateur à Malfoy. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laissait crever dans cet endroit infâme ?

Drago hésita un court instant. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une aveugle dans les pattes, mais il connaissait cette fille et pour cela n'osait pas l'abandonner.

- Tu n'as qu'à la prendre chez toi Blaise, toi qui a l'air tellement en manque, dit-il néanmoins.

Le noir haussa les épaules.

- Ok, ça me va. Allez, viens Ginny, j't'embarque, ajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa faire, murmura un petit merci à l'adresse de son sauveur et disparu à leur suite.

Malfoy se retrouva seul. Il débordait de haine contre ses «amis» qui avaient réussis à lui pourrir son anniversaire, contre la sœur de Weasmoche qui avait eu la sottise de perdre la vue, contre tout le monde en général et l'univers en particulier.

_Je te propose maintenant, lecteur, de voir comment notre amie va s'en sortir. Tu es horrifié de son état ? Tu te demandes ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? Ne sois pas trop impatient, les réponses ne vont pas être faciles à entendre. Mais lis plutôt ce qui suit._

Ginny rentra dans ce qui allait être son nouveau chez elle accompagnée de Blaise qui avait laissé ses amis au carrefour précédent. Elle ne voyait absolument rien, elle vivait cernée par des ombres noires depuis maintenant un an.

- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je t'emmène jusqu'à ta chambre.

Elle osa un sourire envers le premier contact amical masculin qu'elle avait eu depuis une éternité. Le grand noir la mena à travers un dédale de couloir. Weasley fille trouva l'endroit vraiment grand et ne su au juste quand est-ce qu'elle parviendrait à enfin mémoriser chaque pièce et recoin. Mais surtout, elle demanda si sa peine prenait fin. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la souffrance, son corps et son esprit étaient saturés.

Blaise laissa Ginny devant son nouveau chez-soi, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il donna quelques ordres au elfes cuisiniers afin qu'ils préparent un bon repas. La rousse lui faisait pitié, il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point. Un jour ils se chahutaient pendant les cours, insouciants, et le lendemain ils s'entre-tuaient, ennemis.

Avec un plateau garnis de pain, soupe et viande, il remonta voir sa petite protégée. Elle n'avait pas bougé, assise sur le lit, ses grands yeux morts fixant toujours une chose connue d'elle seule à l'horizon.

- Eh, Ginny, reviens, le dîner est servi.

Zabini posa son chargement sur les genoux de la sœur de Ron qui tressaillit.

- Mange, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il le savait, pourtant, qu'apporter de l'aide aux «traîtres» était sévèrement puni. Mais elle semblait tellement vulnérable... et puis, il ne la détestait pas. Pour sûr, elle était amaigrie et même à n'en pas douter malade, mais la rousse avait conservé son beau visage encore poupin et son sourire dévoilant le bout de ses dents blanches. Ses mains abimées avaient conservé leur élégance et elle mangeait en fille bien éduquée alors qu'elle mourrait sûrement de faim. Il ne l'importuna pas d'avantage et juste avant de quitter la pièce, se retourna vers elle.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à appeler un elfe qui viendra me chercher. Pour une urgence, je te ferais parvenir un hibou que tu garderas toujours auprès de toi.

Et il s'en alla, le sourire de Ginny imprimé sur son champ de vision.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

**le mot de la fin (provisoire ;p) :** Selon toi, comment va évoluer l'attirance de Blaise pour Ginny ? Blaise va-t-il sauver Luna ? Que va-t-il se passer durant cette soirée ? Si cela t'as plut, ami lecteur (et oui, maintenant tu es mon ami ! la chance !) et que tu veux que je publie la suite, n'oublie pas le bouton review pour me donner ton avis ! c'est très important pour moi ! merci ;)

A bientôt !

_Tulusito_


	2. Une rencontre mouvementée

**a propos de cette fic' : **Voilà la suite de mon histoire dont le premier chapitre a été publié mercredi dernier :) J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas trop compris le pourquoi du comment Luna est-elle dans cette fic' : Luna, Ginny et Hermione ont survécu à Voldemort mais seule Hermione a réussi à s'enfuir d'Azcaban et elle devait venir les aider à s'échapper. Hors Lovegood se retrouve seule en prison, et les trois filles qui n'ont plus qu'elles pour survivre ne supportent pas d'être séparées. Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)_  
_

**la musique à écouter avec :** _Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know, featuring Ki__mbra_**  
**

**P.S:** ce serait cool que les lecteurs qui m'ajoutent en alerte ou favori laisse une review pour me dire pourquoi ! merci :)

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

CHAPITRE 2

_On dirait que la sœur de Ron a de la chance, tu ne trouve pas ami lecteur ? Mais elle paraît tout de même bien mal en point... Blaise parviendra-t-il à la rendre heureuse ? N'oublie pas, tu peux à tout moment t'échapper de cette histoire si tu ne te sens pas capable de connaître la vérité._

Blaise organisait une grande soirée avec de nombreux jeunes de l'élite, des ex-Serpentards et ses amis proches une semaine plus tard. Il était satisfait car sa protégée avait repris des couleurs et son entrain d'autrefois. Peut-être était-ce factice, mais cela réconfortait le grand noir. Ils papotaient souvent le soir, mais les rares fois où Zabini tenta d'aller un peu plus loin, un tel éclair de crainte passait sur le visage de Ginny qu'il s'arrêtait aussitôt. Elle lui avait livré quelques brides de souvenirs cuisants.

- _Ils_ nous ont capturés après notre défaite. On a essayé de fuir, mais _ils_ nous ont capturés et jetés dans un cachot.

- Qui ça, «nous» ? avait soufflé Blaise.

- Hermione, Luna et moi. Ron... Ron est mort. Tout le monde est mort, mais nous n'avons pas eu cette chance. _Ils_ nous ont fait vivre un enfer, _ils_ nous ont brisé, notre corps continue à souffrir mais nous sommes mortes, Blaise. Hermione... elle est parvenue à s'enfuir, et quand tu es venu me chercher pour... m'offrir à Drago, elle devait venir nous chercher Luna et moi. Blaise, il _faut_ que tu ailles sauver Luna. S'il te plaît. Elle est là-bas, et elle est seule sans plus aucune chance de survie. Promets, Blaise, promets.

Son visage s'était fait implorant et le jeune homme avait craqué. Il avait dit «oui» en se doutant que cela lui jouerait des tours, et pas plus tard que ce matin avait exécuté sa promesse.

La soirée battait son plein, Blaise avait demandé à la rousse de rester dans sa chambre. Ils dansaient, riaient et Drago ne faisait plus la gueule.

- Alors, tu la sautes ? Elle est bonne, ma surprise ? demanda le blond à son ami avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Je n'ai pas cet honneur, mais de toute façon je ne préfère pas, tu sais, elle ne va pas bien.

- J'avais cru remarqué, vu la tête qu'elle tirait quand vous l'avez amené dans mon salon. Si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide, tu t'en débarrasserais, elle ne va t'apporter que des ennuis, rétorqua Malfoy en ricanant. Et puis de toute façon tu ne couches pas avec elle, donc elle ne te sert à rien.

- Allons, ne sois pas mauvais, chuchota Pansy à son oreille.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien assez d'ennuis comme ça. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il se pensait en toute mauvaise fois. Il loucha vers la brune : celle-ci lui souriait avec simplicité, et il se souvint pourquoi il adorait Parkinson en dehors du fait qu'elle lui servait souvent de _sex friend_. Elle était sa petite sœur en mieux, parce que la morale ne lui interdisait pas une partie de jambes en l'air avec elle de temps en temps. Elle était là quand il avait besoin d'elle, et vise versa.

La soirée tourna rapidement à la débauche la plus complète. Tous ces corps entremêlés et ces filles trop soûles tout d'un coup lui pesèrent. Il n'aimait pas la vulgarité de ce qu'il voyait. Drago monta donc à l'étage, et ouvrit chaque porte sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être un lit, pour dormir un peu. Une énième porte révéla deux jeunes filles, une rousse et une blonde, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir bien fou de se protéger du monde extérieur. Il reconnu Ginny et à côté d'elle Loufoca. Il fronça les sourcils : que faisait ici cette dernière ? Blaise savait-il qu'elle était là ? Il haussa les épaules ce n'était de toute façon pas ses oignons. Brusquement il se raidit. Étaient-ce des appels étouffés qui montaient du mur jusqu'à la eux ? Méfiant, il sorti sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre. Derrière lui, Luna s'agita dans son sommeil.

- Pssst, Ginny, c'est toi ?

Par Salazard, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille ! Hermione Granger, la plus grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout du monde connu, se trouvait actuellement dans le jardin de Blaise Zabini où était réunis le gratin de la nouvelle société ! _Elle ne manque pas de culot_, songea le blond. _Mais d'un autre côté, c'est une occasion rêvée de lui mettre la main dessus._ Un rictus de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres et il se jeta un sort de transformation vocale.

- Je suis là, dit-il avec la voix de la rousse en agitant la main mais sans se montrer. Je ne peux pas parler fort, Lou… Luna dort !

- Tu es enrhumée ?

Drago pouvait presque deviner les sourcils de l'ex-Griffondor se hausser. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu ! Il avait hâte d'avoir la jeune femme à sa merci.

- Oui, à cause d'un mauvais courant d'air. Je vais te lancer une corde, rejoins-moi, comme cela tu m'aideras à descendre nos affaires !

- Quelles affaires ? Nous ne possédons rien.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une bourde, et réfléchit à cent à l'heure.

- Blaise nous a acheté des vêtements qui pourraient nous être utiles pour nous déguiser ! Ce serait plus prudent de les emporter.

- D'accord, chuchota la blonde.

Le jeune homme, en se retournant pour prendre un drap dans le placard, se rendit compte que les deux amies s'étaient réveillées et le fixaient, bouche bée. Avant qu'elles ne se mettent à crier, il leur lança un sort d'immobilité. Puis il se dit que ce serait plus pratique de faire apparaître une corde, et lorsque ce fut fait il en lança l'extrémité par l'ouverture et attacha l'autre bout au pied du lit. Il entendit Granger ahaner pour grimper, et décida de se terrer dans un recoin sombre de la chambre pour qu'elle ne l'aperçoive pas en rentrant. Il eu du mal à retenir un rire moqueur lorsque la chevelure bouclée et sale de l'ex-préfète apparue dans son champs de vision. Lorsqu'après force jurons elle parvint à se hisser sur le rebord, elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le parquet propre de chez Zabini. Drago profita de son temps d'adaptation pour se précipiter sur la fenêtre et la refermer.

_Et bien ami lecteur ! Que de rebondissements ! Hermione et ses amies me paraissent dans une fort mauvaise passe... que va encore inventer Malfoy pour leur pourrir la vie ? C'est une question à laquelle la suite de cette histoire va te permettre de répondre._

Granger ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et se remis debout. Avisant Luna et Ginny pétrifiées, elle accourue à elles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ? hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

- Et toi, Granger, tu n'es pas encore au courant que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont pas autorisés à côtoyer les Sang-Purs, mis à part pour les servir ? dit-il en ricanant.

- Oh, le toutou du Lord m'accorde le privilège immense d'ouïr le son de sa voix. Comme c'est aimable !

Le visage de Drago se crispa et il traversa en trois enjambées la distance qui le séparait d'Hermione.

- Dois-je te rappeler que si tu ne veux pas finir de la même façon que Potter ou Weasmoche tu ferais mieux de me parler sur un autre ton ?

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine. Qu'il aille au diable, par Merlin !

- Je ne te permets pas, menaça-t-elle en pointant le torse du garçon avec son doigt. Tu n'es qu'un traître, tu nous a détruit et mes yeux ont mal rien qu'en te voyant. Je ne connais personne de plus lâche que toi, Malfoy. Tu obéis à tout ce qu'on t'ordonne, tu ne réfléchis pas avec ta conscience. Bien que je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup, je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse être mauvais à ce point.

Le blond a un mauvais rictus.

- Je suis simplement du camp des vainqueurs, et c'est ce qui t'énerve. Le balafré et le roux sont morts et il n'y a plus personne pour te défendre, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais échappée d'Azcaban. Que dirais-tu si je t'y renvoyais ?

Les yeux d'Hermione laissèrent place à deux fentes.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. J'aimerais satisfaire ma curiosité, Malfoy : maintenant qu'il n'y a plus maman pour te défendre, comment te fais-tu respecter sale fouine ?

Le corps de Drago se raidit entièrement. Ses parents ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé mais lui n'avait jamais vu qu'eux. Ses paroles lui firent plus mal qu'aucune autre. Il fixa la jeune femme de son regard métallique gris-bleu et dur et agrippa son épaule qu'il serra jusqu'à voir une grimace se former sur ses traits.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire. _Tout de suite !_

Hermione regarda ses pieds nus, et en serrant les dents s'excusa dans un murmure.

- Plus fort, grogna le blond en accentuant sa pression.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia la sorcière.

Le jeune homme bomba le torse, il aimait que pour la première fois Granger soit en position d'infériorité. Une idée naquit dans son esprit.

- Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Tu viens avec moi, tu seras à mon service, et je ne te ramène pas à Azcaban.

Elle aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Est-ce que tu peux lancer un contre sort à Ginny et Luna ?

- Je ne sais pas... elle sont nettement mieux comme ça. Elles se fondent bien dans le décor ! se moqua-t-il. Supplie-moi, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux mais hautain, et je les libère.

Hermione était à deux doigts de fondre en pleurs.

- Je te hais, murmura-t-elle.

- Il ne me semble pas que cela appartienne au genre de la supplication. Tu peux faire mieux, j'en suis sûr.

Il lui décocha un sourire hypocrite et la jeune femme se fit violence pour ses amies.

- S'il-te-plaît, Malfoy, peux-tu annuler leur immobilité ?

- Hum... étant donné que tu vas être à mon service, «maître» serait plus approprié pour me désigner. Le vouvoiement ne sera également pas de trop. Et j'ai dit «supplier», pas «demander poliment».

_Ohlala, vilain, vilain Drago. Hermione va-t-elle céder, ami lecteur ?_

L'ex-Griffondor devint rouge de honte et de colère mêlées. Elle se retenait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

- M... Maître, pouvez-vous annuler le sort que vous avez lancé à Ginny et Luna, je vous en... je vous en supplie.

Sa gorge et ses joues lui brûlaient et un feu acide lui léchait les entrailles. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, et Drago quant à lui s'amusait comme un fou.

- C'est mieux, tu apprends vite.

Il désigna de la pointe de sa baguette les deux filles et leur rendis leur mobilité. Aussitôt Ginny se rua dans les bras de son amie, se dirigeant au son de la voix de celle-ci. Luna s'approcha plus doucement, son sourire rêveur énerva Malfoy. Il ne supportait plus son manque de réactivité et le fait qu'elle soit toujours ailleurs, comme si rien en ce bas monde ne l'atteignait. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la secoua.

- Loufoca réveille-toi !

Une expression de panique se dessina sur le visage Lovegood.

- Drago, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal... je ne t'ai rien fait.

Il la repoussa. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle ? L'ex-Serpentard devait vraiment être à cran.

_On dirait qu'à la vue de Granger, le blondinet s'énerve ! Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? A mon avis, leur cohabitation ne va pas être de tout repos ! Mais ça, nous le saurons en lisant la suite._

- Hermione, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu te prévenir quand Blaise est venu me chercher ! Cela s'est fait tellement vite... Je lui ai demandé de récupérer Luna, et il est repartit à la prison dont il est revenu avec elle. Oh, 'Mione, il a été tellement gentil ! Et je suis si heureuse que nous soyons réunies... Malfoy est ici, je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure avant qu'il nous jette un sort. Il ne t'as pas fait de mal j'espère ?

Le blond se mit à ricaner. Quelle gourde cette Weasmoche !

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il m'a même proposé de venir chez lui. C'est aimable, non ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Drago.

- Mais alors tu vas nous quitter ! Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas chez Blaise ? Tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'avec ce fourbe de Serpentard.

- Fais attention, l'aveugle, à ne pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Ici tu n'es rien, alors fais profil bas.

La rousse se renfrogna, et une larme coula de son œil vide. Hermione la serra plus fort contre elle.

- On devrait faire un vœu pour que rien ne soit jamais arrivé, proposa Luna de sa voix fluette.

Hermione sourit, son amie était attachante, elle proposait toujours des choses qui ne servaient à rien mais qui était la marque de sa bonne foi.

- Peut-être un jour prochain, Luna.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie devant ce spectacle dégoulinant de bons sentiments, persifla Drago, mais je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi. Granger, dépêche-toi.

La jeune femme embrassa ses compagnes d'infortune en leur promettant de leur rendre bientôt visite. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir cette parole, mais cela lui fit une raison d'espérer.

Elle suivit Malfoy dans le couloir après un dernier geste de la main à Weasley et Lovegood filles. Hermione savait qu'elles étaient en sécurité et c'était déjà pas mal. Par contre, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en suivant le blond. Elle aurait pu essayer de fuir, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne se venge en tuant ses amies.

Elle traversa un salon où de nombreux jeunes gens s'embrassaient, buvaient et dansaient. _Un peu comme une beuverie chez les moldus_, songea-t-elle. Dès qu'ils furent dans le jardin, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

- Tu vas loger au sous-sol avec les elfes, et estimes-toi heureuse, je t'accordes une chambre pour toi toute seule, lui dit Drago qui se sentait en cet instant plus miséricordieux qu'un saint.

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te décides ?

Hermione serrait les poings, il était hors de question qu'elle éclate en sanglot devant lui. Par Merlin, elle venait juste de recommencer à être libre, et voilà qu'elle tombait entre ses griffes. _La vie est trop injuste._

- Il faut que je vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses Granger ?

Une larme plus têtue que les autres s'échappa de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue. Elle n'osa pas l'essuyer pour ne pas attirer ses moqueries sur elle, et elle garda la tête haute.

- Toute proportion gardée, tu commences déjà à me taper sur le système.

Il redescendit les quelques marches le séparant de la jeune femme. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et elle avait fermé les paupières pour ne plus le voir.

- Oh non, tu chiales.

Il avait l'air gêné.

- Si ton Sang-de-Bourbe ne me dégoutait pas tant, je tenterais bien quelque chose, mais là c'est impossible, marmonna-t-il avec un rictus.

D'autres larmes roulèrent._ Arrête d'être faible Hermione !_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

**le bla-bla de la fin: **bon, ok, je ne suis pas très zentille de te laisser cogiter pour savoir comment tout ça va se finir, mais mouahahah le prochain chapitre sera pour dès que j'aurais eu assez de reviews pour m'encourager ;) Enfin, laisse-moi tes impressions si cela t'as plu (ou non, d'ailleurs), me dire ce qui va selon toi se passer, et à bientôt j'espère !

**P.S :** comment trouvez-vous mon Drago ? C'est ma première fic' sur un Dramione alors j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas trop... cruel (m'enfin bon c'est un Malfoy quand même ;p)


	3. La lettre

Chers amis, voici la suite tant attendue ! (non, je ne me fais pas mousser :p). J'ai remarqué que pas mal de gens m'ajoutent en favoris ou en alerte, ce serait cool de me dire pourquoi, parce que bon je n'aime pas poster pour rien ! et puis ça ne se fait pas ! roh

**la musique à écouter avec :** _One by One, _The Tings-Tings

oOoOoOo

**Oohfemmeluxieuse :** merci pour ta review ! je poste assez régulièrement (environ une fois par semaine quand j'ai le temps) et voici la suite que j'espère que tu vas apprécier...

**Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura :** Oh ! Pauvre Ginny... ne t'inquiète pas, la vie va l'aider à un moment ou à un autre :)

**Nanns : **Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Te fais pas de soucis, Drago est pas près de devenir gentil... mouahahah

**Lanamie : **Tu vas être satisfaite, Drago a bien l'intention de martyriser son monde... dans ce chapitre pas de Ginny-Blaise, désolée :)

**Mademoiselle : **Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite en tout cas qu'ils vont s'aimer (d'ailleurs, qui a dit que ce sera le cas ?) ;)

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Pourquoi les gens sont méchants ? _

_L'homme est-il par essence mauvais ? _

_Est-ce la civilisation qui l'a perverti ? _

_Pourquoi certains font-ils preuve malgré tout de... d'humanité ?_

_(Garulfo)_

CHAPITRE 3

Hermione essuya d'un geste rageur ses pleurs et monta les premières marches sans se retourner. Mais Drago la stoppa dans la cage d'escalier et la maintint d'une poigne ferme contre le mur glacé du manoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Granger ? Je t'ai connu moins... à cran.

- Tais-toi Malfoy ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Je... je n'en peux plus, c'est tout.

- Tu n'en peux plus de quoi ?

- Mais de la vie ! hurla la jeune femme. De cette putain de vie qui nous meurtri et nous condamne ! De la mort qui rôde et attends impatiemment notre premier faux pas pour nous faire la peau ! T'as jamais été à Azcaban, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Le blond abattit son poing à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- T'as pas été la seule à souffrir, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Moi aussi j'ai fait la guerre, j'ai vu ma mère tomber au champ de bataille. Alors cesse de penser que tu as le monopole de la douleur.

- A la différence que tu es du côté des gagnants et que par conséquent depuis trois ans ton existence est un long fleuve tranquille ! Moi je dois me battre quotidiennement pour ne serait-ce que manger. Manger Malfoy ! As-tu déjà eu faim au point de tomber dans les pommes (_sans mauvais jeu de mot_) ? As-tu déjà marché sans t'arrêter pendant une semaine pour échapper au Mangemorts ? Non, que suis-je bête, tu en es un, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

Le poing de Drago se rapprocha encore de son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

- La ferme ! Je ne supporte plus tes insinuations. Et considère que tu as une chance, par Salazard, que tes amies et toi soyez tombés sur Blaise et moi, parce que nous, nous sommes de gentils Mangemorts.

- De gentils Mangemorts qui tuent des innocents pour le bon vouloir du Lord !

- Tu me pousses à bout, Granger. Puisque je suis si méchant, donne moi ton poignet. Celui où se trouve la cicatrice que t'as fait ma tante.

Hermione garda ses bras collés le long de son corps. _Par Merlin, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire !_ En lâchant un soupir agacé, le blond attrapa le coude de la jeune femme et observa les lettres gravées dans la chaire.

- Béatrix a toujours eu du goût. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

Elle serra les dents. Drago pointa le bout de sa baguette sur la marque et récita une formule. Son bras se mit à la bruler, mais lorsqu'elle voulut retirer sa main le blond l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fais, Malfoy ? grimaça-t-elle.

- Avec le sort que je viens de te lancer, à chaque fois que tu sortiras du manoir ta cicatrice te feras si souffrir que tu ne pourras plus bouger. Impossible de t'enfuir, donc. Ah oui, et _maintenant_ tu peux dire que je suis un méchant Mangemort.

Hermione ne pu même pas retenir la gifle monumentale qu'elle administra à son tortionnaire. La trace de ses cinq doigts se détacha, dans un superbe rouge brique, de la joue pâle de Drago. Celui-ci passa une main hésitante sur son visage, ébahis.

- Granger, tu pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin, grinça-t-il en prenant sur lui pour ne pas se mettre en colère. On dirait que tu as à tout prix besoin que je te fasse du mal. Tu es maso c'est ça ?

L'ex-Griffondor se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Elle se retrouva au dernier étage de la maison et s'assis dans le couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle sanglota toute la nuit et finit pas s'endormir à même le sol, épuisée.

_Décidemment, ami lecteur, Hermione n'arrive pas bien à se contrôler devant son ennemi Serpentard. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ses deux là avec leur cohabitation forcée pour l'une et voulue par l'autre ?_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux rougis et la bouche sèche, elle se rendit compte que l'on avait déposé sur ses épaules une couverture. Elle s'en dégagea et s'étira longuement, puis observa d'un vasistas le grand jardin Malfoyen. Le temps s'était éclairci et l'herbe verte brillait sous le soleil. Hermione remarqua Drago, assis sur la pelouse avec Pansy. Ils semblaient être en grande discussion.

- C'est vrai, disait Parkinson, tu l'as vraiment recueillie chez toi ? Granger ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de compagnie féminine, en ce moment Lucius est en voyage avec le Lord et c'est la première chose qui m'est tombée sous la main.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu exagères ! C'est un être humain, chou. Et puis, je suis là moi, tu n'es pas seul…

Le blond fit la grimace, il détestait qu'elle l'appelle par un quelconque surnom affectueux.

- Pansy... tu m'agaces. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, point.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux parfaitement bien coiffés l'instant d'avant, et vint se blottir contre lui.

- Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes quand même, répondit-elle avec entrain en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Allongé sur l'herbe tendre, son amie à moitié sur lui, il se sentait plutôt bien. Il préférait cela à la guerre, bien qu'il aima montrer sa supériorité en écrasant de passagères révoltes moldues.

- Tu sais, chuchota Pansy à son oreille, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes du côté du mal que nous sommes foncièrement mauvais. La preuve, c'est que toi et Blaise avaient aidé Granger, Loufoca et Weasley. Et je suis fière de toi, mon petit prince, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Parkinson avait ce défaut chiant de vouloir à tout prix lui trouver des bons côtés, mais c'est aussi cela qui faisait son charme. En plus de ses formes généreuses, de son joli visage et de son côté nympho, bien sûr.

Drago esquissa un sourire et passa un bras sous sa tête. Ces temps-ci, être un Malfoy était simplement parfait, et son cœur se serrait quand il songeait que sa mère ne verrais jamais le triomphe de leur famille.

Il entendit un jappement et aperçut son cavalier King Charles qui trottinait de toute la force de ses petites pattes vers eux. Ses amis le lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire pour se faire pardonner leur mauvaise surprise, et bien que ce soit un animal moldu le blond l'aimait bien. Il l'avait nommé Hystrion.

Pansy attrapa le chiot et le déposa entre eux deux, puis se mit à caresser ses poils roux et blancs.

- Dray, est-ce que tu ne crains pas que le Lord soit en colère d'apprendre que tu héberges Granger chez toi ? Tu devrais le lui dire.

Elle senti avec appréhension les muscles du jeune homme se contracter, et elle se prépara à essuyer son courroux sur cette épineuse question.

- Pans', je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire. Je…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, excuse-moi, le coupa-t-elle. Bien sûr, je sais que tu feras le mieux pour le Lord.

- … Ok. Mais cesse de me donner des conseils, compris ?

La brune hocha frénétiquement la tête et se recoucha sur lui, le cœur battant. Elle avait tout le temps peur de dire une bêtise, avec lui, car elle craignait qu'il la rejette si elle s'aventurait de trop dans sa vie privée.

Un froufrou d'ailes se fit entendre, et le grand duc de Malfoy apparut, une lettre dans le bec. A la vue du King Charles, il parut effrayé et lâcha la missive sur le couple avant de se poser sur une branche d'un arbre non loin de là. Aussitôt, Hystrion se rua vers le tronc et aboya tout son soûl. Agacé, Drago repoussa Pansy et donna une tape sur le flanc de la bête.

- Tais-toi, où je te jette un _imperium_ et tu iras passer le reste de l'après-midi dans ta niche !

En entendant la voix dure de son maître, l'animal couina et baissa la tête. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Malfoy décacheta la lettre.

_Drago Malfoy,_

_Ton père et moi sommes encore occupés à déloger les derniers habitants de Poudlard, et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'une mission pour moi. Tu vas te rendre en Inde moldue et retrouver Patil Parvati. Il faut que tu la tues sans tarder, car elle cherche à fomenter une révolte. Ceci est ta première grande mission, ne me déçois pas._

_P.S : j'ai entendu dire que tu avais capturé Hermione Granger. Sers-t 'en pour attirer l'indienne dans un piège._

_Voldemort_

A la lecture des quelques phrases du Lord, le blond avait laissé un sourire entendu naître sur ses lèvres. _Enfin_, songeai-t-il, _une vraie mission_. Pourtant, cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça de devoir tuer une personne de sa connaissance, même s'il ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Les inconnus, pas de problème, mais les gens qu'il avait côtoyés pendant tant d'années à Poudlard…

Il aida Parkinson à se relever.

- Que dit ton courrier ?

- Le Lord me charge d'une mission. Je dois partir le plus tôt possible. Pourras-tu t'occuper de mon chien durant mon absence ? Je te préviens, je ne tolérerais aucun désagréments fait à Hystrion. Tu pense être capable de t'acquitter de cette tâche ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Pour sûr, _mon chou_, répondit la jeune femme sans se démonter.

Malfoy pouvait se moquer d'elle, mais il y avait des limites tout de même. Elle prit le petit chien dans ses bras, déposa une bise au coin de la bouche du blond et transplana.

_Et bien, _pensa le garçon, _il ne reste plus qu'à faire mes bagages et trouver et moyen d'entourlouper Granger. Ce qui, pour un génie comme moi, ne devrais pas être trop compliqué. _

Et d'ailleurs, une idée plutôt machiavélique naissait dans son esprit…

_oOoOoOoOo_

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Voulez-vous du Ginny-Blaise pour la suite ? Ou un POV ? A vos suggestions !

Bises et bon aprem ensoleillé :)

Tulus


	4. Retournement de situation

Hello ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Il y a un petit paragraphe de Ginny-Blaise qui rejoint l'intrigue principale. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est blabla de fin, donc enjoy !

**la musique à écouter avec :**_This is a film_, de Iggy Pop, que j'ai écouté pour écrire ce chapitre et qui est issue d'**Arizona Dream** (de Emir Kusturica avec Johnny Depp)

oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura : **merci ! t'inquiète, y a juste un petit passage Ginny-Blaise ;)

**Oohfemmeluxieuse : **le point de vue de Granger sera pour la prochaine fois ;) Merci !

**H223** : hey ! merci pour ta review :) et un Ginny-Blaise un ! j'espère que ça va te plaire

CHAPITRE 3 : **_Retournement de situation_**

Ginny se leva aux alentours de dix heures du matin, et sourit en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle peinait à croire en sa chance de retrouver le confort d'une chambre et d'un lit douillet après son éprouvant séjour à Azcaban, et tous ces signes extérieurs de bonheur la mettaient d'excellente humeur. _Ce sera une bonne journée, _songea la rousse_, et ma chienne de vie peut aller se faire voir. J'en ai marre d'être triste, battue, humiliée. J'ai décidée d'être heureuse, parce que c'est bon pour la santé ![1_ Elle tâtonna sur le parquet en bois verni quelques instants avant de retrouver ses habits abandonnés la veille au même endroit. Elle les laissait là, à portée de main, au cas où elle devrait fuir en urgence. Luna dormait encore, et sa respiration calme rassura la jeune femme qui avait toujours peur que Lovegood disparaisse dans la nuit. Elle enfila la robe grise qu'elle portait le jour où Malfoy l'avait repoussé, que l'elfe de maison avait lavé une dizaine de fois d'affiler de peur des infections et que Zabini la suppliait de mettre à la poubelle. Mais elle avait besoin de ce morceau élimé de tissus pour se souvenir que quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne devait pas oublier ces trois ans en enfer. Jamais.

Sans trop se cogner aux murs, elle parvint à descendre dans la salle à manger. La blonde la lui avait décrite comme lumineuse, spacieuse et accueillante. Sans l'avoir vue, Ginny aimait bien cette pièce, elle y venait souvent pour feuilleter les pages du nouveau journal officiel, le _Vol Noir_, bien qu'elle ne put rien déchiffrer. Les photos en mouvement lui apprenaient des événements du quotidien, c'était suffisant. - Hey, princesse ! Bien dormi ? Oh non, tu portes encore cette immonde raclure ! râla Blaise en voyant la rousse arriver. Miss Weasley ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de l'ex-Serpentard. A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais semblé l'apprécier, se moquant d'elle et de son frère -de tout les Gryffondors d'ailleurs. Mais il l'avait sauvée, alors que pouvait-elle faire d'autre qu'attendre ? Attendre qu'il dévoile son vrai visage ou bien qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était sincère ? Elle lui rendit son sourire accompagné d'une grimace. - Voyons, je t'ai déjà dit que... j'ai besoin de la garder. - La garder, je veux bien, les elfes s'en serviront comme chiffon : mais de là à s'en vêtir ! C'est une aberration. Salazard, Ginny, cette chose ne fait que te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Débarrasses-t-en, voyons ! - Mais Blaise ! Tu ne comprends pas : il ne faut pas que j'oublie ! s'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Elle sentit des bruits de pas et bientôt, une main frôlait sa joue. - Je n'aime pas cette robe parce qu'elle est grise. Grise comme la ville ou les pans de ton âme. Et moi, je veux réveiller Londres et ton cœur ! Si tu t'habilles aussi tristement, je ne parviendrais jamais à insuffler un minimum de gaité !

Elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, autant par la proximité du jeune homme que par ce contact importun. - Je te gène ? s'enquit-il en gardant ses doigts contre sa pommette, hésitant à les retirer. - Non… enfin, si… je veux dire, non !

Ce bafouillis ridicule amusa Blaise qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire. - Tu es trop drôle Ginny ! Quand tu me parles on croirait que tu marches sur du verre. Tu n'as pas à me ménager, je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

- D'accord, accepta la rousse avant de se soustraire par une pirouette gracieuse à l'emprise du jeune homme.

Elle s'installa à table et tâtonna sur le bois lisse pour se trouver un bol et du lait. Elle entendit Zabini se déplacer et sentit qu'il avait déposé un récipient plein devant elle.

- Je n'en meurs pas d'envie, mais je vais devoir te laisser car le devoir m'appelle. Je reviendrais dans une heure et demie, ne sort pas et ne réponds ni n'ouvre à personne. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, et une bouche douce déposa un baiser sur sa joue. L'odeur du Mangemort la submergea, l'aspira dans une merveilleuse ivresse. _Quelqu'un qui sent aussi bon ne peut pas être mauvais_, songea-t-elle.

_A sa place, ami lecteur, je n'en serais pas si sûr…_

oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo

- Drago ! tonna une voix dans le jardin.

Je me retournais, surpris, alors que j'allais rentrer à l'intérieur préparer ma valise.

- Blaise ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te parler de la sœur de Weaslaid. LE Lord m'a demandé de la séduire afin de la pousser à s'allier à notre cause par amour.

- Retors.

- En effet. Ainsi, elle nous servirait de taupe une fois infiltrée dans la Résistance, et nous communiquerait tout renseignement susceptible d'écraser les rebelles. Ah, imagina que Tu-Sais-Qui m'a même gentiment « proposé » de l'engrosser pour se servir du mouflet comme moyen de pression au cas où elle serait tentée de rejoindre vraiment l'Opposition. Mais bon, moi, je n'en meurs pas d'envie. Elle me fout les jetons avec ses yeux vides.

- Diabolique.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, Voldemort doutait de la réussite de ma mission, et avait engagé comme roue de secours Zabini.

- Alors ? Elle est enceinte ? demandais-je sans parvenir à réfréner une pulsion de curiosité morbide et sachant que s'il ne l'avait pas forcée, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas.

Devant moi, mon ami fit une moue embêtée.

- Non. Dès que je l'approche, elle esquive chacune de mes tentatives. Je… Peut-être qu'elle se méfie !

- Où alors tu n'es pas à son goût, ricanais-je.

Il me donna une légère bourrade d ans l'épaule en faisant une mimique ridicule.

- Tu sais bien que je suis le plus beau, Drago.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis un Ronflak Cornu !

- A ca propos, en parlant de créature bizarre, figures-toi qu'elle est timbrée l'autre blonde avec ses délires psychédéliques !

- Loufoca ? Ça ne date pas d'hier.

- Je sais, mais l'avoir chez soi c'est pire. Et la guerre a due aggraver son cas parce que là il ne doit plus rester un millimètre carré de raison dans sa petite cervelle.

- Ahahah, grinçais-je, c'est vraiment une illuminée. Sinon, regarde, j'ai aussi une mission du Lord qui concerne directement la Résistance.

Je lui tendis la lettre et l'étonnement se lut dans ses prunelles foncées.

- En Inde moldue ? Avec Granger ? Padma Patil est à la tête de la Résistance ? Mais… ce n'est pas une Gryffondor !

- Il faut croire que perdre sa sœur l'aura poussé à vouloir se venger en s'alliant à nos ennemis. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à craindre : ils ne sont qu'une poignée.

oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? maugréa Drago.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité, et il ne pouvait remuer. En effet, on l'avait fermement attaché à une chaise de bois au dos dur et inconfortable. Une lampe à la lumière aveuglante était braquée sur ses yeux fatigués, et il avait mal partout. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Lorsqu'il était parti de Londres en compagnie de Granger et qu'ils avaient transplané dans l'Inde moldue, leur arrivée s'était faite sans encombre à New Delhi. Blaise lui avait bien conseillé de rester sur ses gardes, et de ne surtout pas se fier à Hermione. Ce qu'il avait fait, soit dit en passant. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient une ruelle sombre, la baguette de Malfoy soigneusement dissimulée dans le dos de la brunette, ils avaient été attaqués. De façon aussi soudaine que rapide, et le blond avait reçu un _stupéfix_ qui l'avait de suite immobilisé. Il avait pu voir Granger être acclamée par le petit comité de résistants parmi lesquels il avait distingué Padma Patil, Cho Chang et d'autres illustres inconnus. Lui s'était fait jeter sans ménagements dans un camion crasseux à bord duquel la dizaine d'opposés avait fait cap vers leur planque. Il avait pu se situer dans la ville, et pourrait sans aucun doute retrouver leur planque s'il parvenait à s'échapper. Ce dont il doutait fort, au vu du regard que lui avait adressé l'indienne. Et voilà qu'on l'avait saucissonné sur cette chaise affreuse au fond de ce placard immonde. Sa vie était vraiment, vraiment un enfer. Non mais sans rire.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, maugréa une voix, même si au fond de toi tu as deviné. Tu es venu jusqu'en Inde pour me capturer, Malfoy ? Jusqu'en Inde moldue ? Et bien crois-moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir obéit à ton maître, sale Mangemort.

Pour ponctuer ces mots, un _endoloris_ vint le frapper. Il serra les dents à s'en faire saigner la lèvre, et elle stoppa l'enchantement au bout de cinq secondes aux allures d'éternité.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les desseins de Voldemort à notre encontre, et ne t'avises pas de mentir ou mes _doloris_ te délieront la langue, asséna la voix.

- Je ne crains pas la douleur, ricana le blond, j'y suis habitué.

- C'est ce que l'on va voir, Blondie.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, mais son visage resta impassible. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres. La personne pointa sa baguette en sa direction et murmura.

- _Endoloris._

Drago chercha à se débattre dans l'espoir d'arrêter la douleur, ce mal viscéral qui lui léchait les entrailles, mais la chaise était vissée au sol et son corps ligoté à celle-ci de la façon la plus serrée possible. Il ne pouvait faire un geste, alors il hurla. Et Hermione sur le pas de la porte se tordit les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que la guerre soit une gradation de souffrance ? Elle ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance ravager ses traits d'anges si trompeurs. Alors elle prit une décision, une initiative qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Padma, laisse, je vais m'occuper de lui. Tu as surement besoin de temps pour gérer la Résistance, et je connais ses points faibles, dit-elle en s'avançant vers l'indienne.

- Bien sûr, avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait je comprends que tu veuilles te venger. Mais ne l'abime pas trop, hein ! Il faut qu'il parle.

La brunette fut surprise du ton désabusé de l'ex-Serdaigle. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle en arrive à torturer avec autant de cynisme et désintérêt que le plus bas des Mangemorts ? Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, et d'un geste décidé, leva sa baguette sur son ennemi juré.

oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo

[1 : Ceci est une citation de Voltaire et je l'aime beaucoup parce que l'on dirait qu'elle a été faite pour moi =D

Okok laissez tomber le suspens ! :p bon j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop de :

1/ avoir tardé à publier

2/ laisser nos deux héros dans cette position ambigüe

3/ dire n'importe quoi !

Bref. Sinon je voulais juste dire que NON, VRAIMENT CEUX QUI M'AJOUTENT EN FAVORIS OU EN ALERTE ET QUI NE ME LAISSENT MÊME PAS UN ENCOURAGEMENT, CA NE SE FAIT PAS ! Appuyer sur le gros bouton bleu dessous et laisser un commentaire vous prend trente secondes, même les NON-INSCRITS PEUVENT LE FAIRE, et c'est la moindre des choses pour encourager l'auteur qui tient à vous faire parvenir un chapitre quitte à avoir la migraine à force de chercher des idées. Et puis ça lui donne un coup de pied au fesses pour qu'il se dépêche ;)

Mais ça ne s'applique pas qu'aux favoris et alerte ! TOUT LE MONDE devrait encourager l'auteur car TOUT LE MONDE profite de ses écrits. Et puis, ce serait cool qu'on batte un record de reviews sur une histoire, on entrerait dans le Guiness Book des Records (ouais, bon, là je dis n'importe quoi. Enfin, sauf pour le fait que ce serait super que cette histoire marche bien ;p )

Sans compter que... Une review = une chance en moins que Hermione tue Drago ;)

Sur ces paroles, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne semaine et un bon week-end de trois jours !

Tulus


	5. Welcome to New Delhi

Salut à tous ! No bla-bla aujourd'hui, j'suis triste et fatiguée et c'est un putain de miracle que les personnages de J.K Rowling ne soient pas morts dans d'atroces souffrances. 'Fin bref, enjoy.

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

**la musique à écouter avec **_Ma direction_ (Sexion d'Assaut) et _Hey Hey Hey_ (Laurent Wery Feat. Swift K.I.D. Dev)

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

**Lanamie **merci pour ta review miss ! On ne saura pas tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à Padma, ce chapitre étant exclusivement porté sur le Dramione Bonne lecture !

**Marie** Hey ! merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite !

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

**CHAPITRE 4 :** _Welcome to New Delhi_

J'ai pointé sur lui toute ma rage, toute ma haine. Et malgré cela, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire de mal. J'ai abaissé ma baguette. Je ne pouvais pas.

- Cela m'étonne de la part d'une Gryffondor au courage légendaire, il a grincé. Lâche.

- Je ne suis pas une lâche, et tu le sais. Mais, pour une fois, ne suis-je pas autorisée à avoir un geste de pur bonté ? A pardonner, même quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas ? A laisser une chance à un stupide Mangemort qui ne sait pas encore où il a mis les pieds ? A avoir un mouvement désintéressé, juste beau, envers une personne qui ne le mérite pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit ? Et bien si, Malfoy, et si je veux t'épargner je le ferais. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Les yeux que fit mon ennemi à ce moment-là n'avaient pas de prix. Je lui tirais la langue et défis ses liens d'une torsion de poignet calculée. Il se leva, voulu faire un pas mais tituba.

- Ça te plaît, hein, de me voir dans cet état ?

Il prit sur lui et se redressa, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Est-ce que tu as réellement cru que ta fausse miséricorde me toucherait, Granger ? Que je serais assez stupide pour croire une seule seconde à toutes ses balivernes ? Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, Salazard merci. Dis ce que tu attends de moi.

Je fis alors une chose que je regretterais beaucoup par la suite. Je lui rendis sa baguette.

- Pour preuve de ma bonne foi. Maintenant, part et ne reviens jamais.

Il fit tourner entre ses mains d'aristocrate la tige de bois sculptée, puis inclina la tête.

- _Endoloris_.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais à terre, luttant avec des forces invincibles. J'ai souffert, vraiment. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que les gens normaux savent de la douleur ? Pour eux, elle se résume à quelques insignifiantes coupures, ou à une cheville tordue. Parfois même, ils s'infligent eux-mêmes des blessures, ils se mutilent. Un moyen de savoir s'ils sont encore vivants, en somme.

Moi, j'ai vécu la guerre, des personnes ont voulu ma mort, plusieurs fois j'ai failli perdre la vie. La souffrance, je connais, mais on ne s'y habitue pas. Certes, le peau se durcie et encaisse mieux les chocs, mais pour dire vrai, la pire des douleurs est celle qui est à l'intérieur. On ne peut pas la voir, on ne peut pas l'arrêter, et à long terme elle vous rend fou.

Enfin, j'ai pu sentir mes membres engourdis.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un assassin.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, murmura-t-il avec une grimace.

Je secouais la tête. Je… j'ai toujours eu espoir que dans chaque être, mauvais ou non, on puisse trouver une étincelle de gentillesse. Malfoy devait être une exception, je ne pouvais concevoir que j'avais tort.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, m'a-t-il ordonné en se relevant. Et tu vas de suite m'expliquer comment tu as fais pour prévenir tes amis rebelles que j'arrivais avec toi en Inde.

Je gardais un silence obstiné, refusant de dévoiler mon secret.

- Granger, rugit-il, tu veux encore souffrir ? Non ? Alors parle, maintenant.

Il commença à remonter mon bras derrière mon dos.

- Tu veux que je te déboite l'épaule, Granger ? Il paraît que ça fait très très mal.

- Je…

Je finis par céder à l'argument de la douleur.

- Je suis en possession d'un miroir à double-sens. Je le possède depuis la fin de la guerre, et il me permet de parler avec Padma.

Malfoy me fit l'affront de ne pas avoir l'air convaincu.

- Et comment as-tu fais pour qu'aucun des gardes ne te le prennes quand tu t'ai faites capturée, petite maligne ?

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et il exprimait tout le dégout que lui inspirait ma condition.

- Je ne suis pas restée longtemps dans les geôles d'Azcaban, et à ce moment-là j'avais une très bonne cachette.

- Continue.

- Une dalle de mon cachot pouvait se soulever. C'est là que je le déposais lorsque… enfin… quand je devais m'absenter.

Le blond eut un rictus.

- Pauvre, pauvre Sang-De-Bourbe qui s'est faites maltraitée en prison et qui n'avait plus Saint-Potter et Weasmoche pour la protéger.

- Tais-toi, ordure de serpent, menaçais-je en le saisissant à la gorge.

- Expelliarmus, souffla-t-il.

Ma tête alla percuter le mur derrière moi et je m'effondrais, inconsciente.

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

- Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Elle ne s'est pas évanouie avec un aussi petit choc, tout de même ?... Si.

Pas résistant, ces Gryffondors.

_- Accio_, je soufflais en direction de la brunette, la faisant léviter.

Je l'attirais ainsi à moi, puis transplanai un peu plus loin une trop grande distance aurait pu lui être fatale.

Nous atterrîmes devant une boîte de nuit, et cela me parut parfait. J'en avais appris l'existence dans un livre de jeunes moldus que nous devions lire pour apprendre à mieux les maîtriser, quelles sont leurs peurs ou leurs fantasmes, et jamais Patil et ses soldats ne viendraient nous chercher ici.

J'assénais une claque à Granger qui se réveilla en couinant.

- Où… où sommes-nous ? Merlin, j'ai mal au crâne… Mais… c'est une discothèque ! Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ton cerveau de piaf a encore pondu ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Tes amis ne nous chercherons pas ici. Allez, entre. Et à la moindre incartade, tu iras rejoindre le roux et son pote le Survivant qui n'a pas survécu.

D'un pas décidé, je m'avançais vers le vigile.

- Nous voudrions rentrer, dis-je en langue indienne.

Le colosse me toisa d'un air qui me donne envie de l'avadakedavriser.

- Quel âge avez-vous, les jeunes ?

- Vingt et un ans. Nous sommes majeurs, vous pouvez nous laisser passer.

- Montrez-moi vos papiers.

Agacé, je vérifiais que personne ne nous regardait et lançais un sort de confusion au gorille, puis nous entrâmes.

Aussitôt la musique assourdissante me pris aux tripes. Partout des jeunes hurlaient, des filles en petites tenues se trémoussaient sur la piste et des baffles crachaient un son techno agressif. J'attrapais le bras de Granger et m'avançais vers le bar.

- Deux whiskies Pu… deux whiskies, je grognai en direction du barman en jetant quelques pièces moldues sur le comptoir.

Une superbe blonde aux formes prononcées s'approcha de moi et se pencha à mon oreille, soufflant contre mon cou son haleine alcoolisée.

- Tu danses, beau mec ?

« J'aimerais bien, mais il ne faut pas que je laisse Granger seule, elle serait capable de s'échapper… "j'eu envie de lui dire. Je laissai errer mon regard froid sur son visage mât d'indienne qui contraste singulièrement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma propre tenue, un pantalon noir et une chemise grise, et à celle de mon ennemie, corsaire et tee-shirt blanc transparent à la lumière de la disco… transparent ? Salazard ! Elle avait des seins ! J'en oubliais l'allumeuse et détaillai sa poitrine, ses joues pleines, ses yeux marron foncés, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses lèvres ros…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? Tu t'apprêtes encore à me sortir une grossièreté ?

Je repris mes esprits et arborai un sourire goguenard.

- Oui. Tu n'as pas touché à ta boison. T'as peur de l'alcool ? Oh, attends, j'oubliais, les Gryffondors sont des poltrons… enfin, ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts.

Je la vis grincer des dents.

- Les seuls lâches sont ceux de la maison Serpentard, et si je ne bois pas c'est parce que je ne suis pas une alcoolique comme toi, crétin !

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Tu pourrais juste admettre que comme tout les Sangs-De-Bourbe, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

C'est alors qu'elle attrapa son verre et le vida d'une traite, sans ciller. J'en restai bouche bée.

- Fucking Bitch ! s'égosilla-t-elle à l'encontre de l'indienne éberluée, et elle m'emmena vers la piste de danse sans que j'eus la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter.

Sans autre forme de procès, elle commença à se mouvoir contre moi, agitant la tête dans de lascifs mouvements qui faisaient onduler sa masse de boucles épaisses. Dos à moi, elle entama des roulements de bassins très très suggestifs en se frottant sur ma haute personne. La musique me sembla soudainement assez forte pour m'en percer les tympans, faisant même trembler le sol. Elle se retourna face à moi, plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Choc.

Étincelles.

Feux d'artifice.

Coups de foudre.

Je compris que j'étais perdu, noyé dans le chocolat onctueux de ses putains de prunelles.

J'étais fichu.

J'étais amoureux.

MERDE.

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

**Mini blabla de fin :** pourquoi ai-je l'impression de parler dans le vide ? Lecteur, toi qui as profité de ce chapitre, dis-moi au moins par n'importe quel moyen (même par pigeon voyageur ça fera l'affaire) ce que tu en as pensé ! C'est important pour moi, parce que là j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour RIEN.

Donc, si tu veux la suite, DIS-LE !

Oh, et, une review égale une sortie en boîte avec Draco =D

Good week.

TULUS


	6. Voyage spatiotemporel

Hello les loulous ! Vous allez bien ? Pour ceux qui sont au lycée : dans 2 jours c'est les vacaaaaaances ! Wouh ! Et merci merci merci pour vos reviews : ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et ça m'a encouragé à me bouger le cul pour vous écrire un chapitre presque dans les temps même si j'ai bientôt mon bac. Sisi, c'est la magie des reviews.

Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plein que j'ai choqué. Mais vous inquiètez pas les choux ! Mione est toujours Mione et Drago toujours Drago :p D'ailleurs même s'il a eu une révélation, il la hait quand même. Parce que faut pas pousser le bouchon, non mais oh !

BREF, dans ce chapitre on comprend mieux le pourquoi du comment de cette attitude ambigüe.

Je publie mes chapitres toutes les une ou deux semaines (dépend de l'inspiration, de si je suis là, de si mon ordi bug et de si j'ai le bac à réviser).

J'ai répondu aux reviews des personnes ayant un compte par un message personnel que j'espère que vous avez reçu.

Trêve de bla-bla. Bonne lecture !

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**pam :** merci merci ! ça me fait très plaisir :)

**Barbyes Malefoy :** Wouah tous ces compliments ! Thinks ma belle :) Alors le Ginny Blaise ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, mais t'inquiète j'abandonne pas ce couple

**Brioche Foure aux Framboises :** j'adore ton pseudo et voilà la suite ! Enjoy :)

**Elodie-Malefoy :** Hey ! je poste les chapitres toutes les 1/2 semaines environ même si là c'est chaud parce que j'ai le bac :/ Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas arrêter ! Tu auras la suite ;) bises !

**Lenea :** Hermione est franchement intelligente, mais elle en a MARRE et elle devient utopiste. La pauvre :( ça ça vous a choqué la prude Mione qui se frotte au méchant Drago ;) mais tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre, car il y a une raison ;) Drago réalisait ses sentiments dans le chapitre 5, en fait. Mais tu vas voir... ;) Merci !

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

**la musique à écouter avec :** One T + Cool T : _The magic key_

**_CHAPITRE 6 :_ Voyage spatio-temporel...**

_Cher lecteur, a partir de tout de suite, nous rejoignons le présent..._

Bon. Tu viens de délirer, tu as cru un instant éprouver des... picotements[1 pour la Sang-De-Bourbe à côté de toi, mais c'était une illusion. T'es en manque de sexe, Drago. Réveilles-toi !

- Oh, Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? je m'exclame en la secouant par le bras.

Elle ne me réponds, continuant à onduler sans paraître consciente de quoi que ce soit. Ok. Il y a un problème. Je l'entraîne à ma suite vers les toilettes, et l'aggripe pour la forcer à me regarder. Ses prunelles sont vitreuses et ses cheveux trop lourds, trop épais sont collés par la sueur à son visage et à sa nuque. Moins fort que je le devrais, je la gifle. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et semble très doucement reprendre ses esprits.

- Alors, tu supportes l'alcool c'est ça ? je ricane à son oreille.

Encore toute engourdie, elle me fixe, hébétée.

- De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? Je... je suis sûre que tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre !

Je hausse les sourcils, intrigué.

- Ah oui ? Explicites ton idée, Sang-De-Bourbe.

Elle me fusille du regard.

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, traître ! Tu es la honte du monde sorcier. Je n'ai pas le sang pur mais je me bats pour une cause juste.

Je la bascule brusquement contre le mur, tenant sa gorge en étau dans ma main.

- De un, je suis la fierté du monde sorcier sous lequel tu vis actuellement, de deux, tu ne te bats pas pour une cause juste mais pour une cause perdue, nuance, et de trois, tu as tout intérêt à me parler de façon correcte car je suis ton maître.

Son visage est rouge coquelicot, sa respiration sifflante.

- Compris ?

Elle hoche la tête, je la relâche.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il y avait dans ton whisky.

- Ma cause n'est pas perdue... elle souffle pour elle-même. Je pense que c'était de la drogue, elle continue plus fort en fixant un point loin derrière moi. Assez puissante pour me mettre dans un état de transe, mais pas assez pour prolonger celui-ci. Une simple claque permet de se réveiller.

Une ride de perplexité apparait sur son visage.

- Pourquoi as-t-on voulu me droguer ?

J'entends alors du remue-ménage dans la salle dansante. Aussitôt, je saisis Granger et la pousse dans une cabine de toilette avant de verrouiller la porte. Beurk, c'est dégoutant. Les moldus ne savent pas faire le ménage. Je plaque ma paume sur sa bouche et l'immobilise contre moi. Des voix se font entendre, pénétrant dans la pièce.

- ... Mais si, je te le jures ! Hermione a bu le mélange et puis elle et Malfoy sont allés sur la piste. Mais il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait et l'a amené ici. Ils sont _forcément_ ici.

- Je te crois, je te crois, Cho. Ouvre moi toutes ces portes, je te couvre avec ma baguette.

- Et si quelqu'un est en train de... hum, pisser ?

- On s'en fout, grommelle la voix de Padma. Obéit.

Mon sang se glace. Vite, une solution ! Je tâte mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette afin de pouvoir transplaner, mais mon bras se hérisse lorsque je ne rencontre que du vide. J'ai perdu ma précieuse tige de sureau ! Je tourne le visage dans tout les sens, et Granger contre moi se débat. J'entends la première porte voler en éclats. Plus que cinq. L'urgence de la situation me donne de grands frissons. Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ? Salazard, le miroir à double-sens de Granger ! Il est tombé de sa poche devant l'entrée de la discothèque, et je l'ai vite ramassé et mis dans ma poche ! Patil a surement eu le temps d'apercevoir le nom du bâtiment.

Une seconde porte explose. Plus que quatre.

Le miroir, le miroir... Mais oui ! Je me penche vers Granger, pressant toujours sa jugulaire.

- Écoutes-moi bien, c'est le moment de te rendre utile. Contacte Patil avec le miroir et dis-lui que j'ai transplané avec toi dans le centre-ville. Qu'il faut qu'elle te rejoigne vite et que tu ne peux pas parler fort parce que je risque de t'entendre. Exécution !

Elle grimace, une troisième porte s'effondre. Plus que trois.

Je tire sur ses cheveux, espérant la forcer à faire ce que je lui dis. Je lui tends le miroir en prenant bien soin de ne pas le passer devant mon visage et le colle devant le sien.

- A la moindre incartade, je t'étrangle, je la menace.

- Pa… Padma ?

Bientôt le visage de l'indienne apparaît.

- Hermione ? Par Merlin, où es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy ?

- Je… je ne peux te répondre maintenant. Dépêchez-vous de venir, nous avons transplané dans le centre-ville, je chuchote car il… vite !

Une quatrième porte éclate en millions d'épines de bois. Plus que deux.

- Cho ! Arrête le massacre, ils ne sont plus là. Cette gourde de Granger a rendu sa baguette à Malfoy, c'est forcé, sans cela il n'aurait pas pu transplaner. Nous avons maintenant deux ennemis à interroger, puis à abattre, s'exclame l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque de nous prévenir, alors ? demande Chang.

- C'est un piège. Allons chercher des renforts en passant par le quartier Général.

Je sens Granger contre moi étouffer un sanglot. Dorénavant, elle n'a plus d'alliés. Elle est seule.

Dès que le « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit, je la libère. Quelques secondes après, une marque rouge à cinq doigts s'étale sur ma joue. Elle a osé ! Mais avant que je n'aie put régir, elle me hurle dessus.

- Tu n'es qu'un infâme connard ! Je te libère, je prends des risques inconsidérés, grâce à moi tu es libre, mais malgré cela tu t'arranges pour m'entraîner à ta suite ! Mes… mes amis me considèrent comme une traître ! Oh, je te hais ! Je te hais !

Elle me bourre le torse de coups de poings sans forces. Je suspends ses gestes, tenant fermement ses poignets, et l'entraîne dehors. Deux gosses manquent me bousculer, jouant à s'attraper en baragouinant de pitoyables « je suis le gentil ! tu es le méchant ! » avec une baguette de sureau pointé sur le plus jeune par le plus vie… une baguette de sureau ? Je lâche Granger et saisis mon bien le plus précieux de la main du mioche. Ouf ! Quand je me retourne, elle est toujours là.

- Ils… ils croient que je les ai trahi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis folle. Folle. Folle.

Elle poursuit sa litanie, le visage enfoui dans ses paumes.

- Plus personne n'est avec moi. Merlin, aidez-moi !

Mais elle m'agace ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Se plaindre, alors qu'elle est encore en vie ? Oser baisser les bras après tant d'années à défendre tout ces stupides moldus ? Je veux revoir m… la lionne. Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir normalement ?

- Toi ! elle hurle en se redressant. Toi ! Je vais te haïr à la hauteur de ma démence ! Je n'aurais de repos qu'avec ta mort ! Ordure !

Je hausse les épaules, sans montrer ma satisfaction. Enfin, elle se bat ! Une claque magistrale vient orner ma joue d'une trace cramoisie.

Elle a osé.

Elle a osé !

Je lève la main pour lui rendre son coup, lorsqu'un « pop » retentit près de moi.

- Blaise ?

- Ne Pose pas de questions Drago ! Attrape mon bras !

Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là, alors sans réfléchir, j'obéis après avoir saisis le poignet de Granger. Nous transplanons, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout autour de moi est vert. Une forêt ?

- C'est quoi ces conneries Blaise ?

- Je sais pas ce que t'as foutu mais une rumeur se propage comme quoi tu as rejoint la Résistance. Regarde cette photo. Ton père est fou de rage, il veut te tuer de ses propres mains. Prend ce sablier, retourne-le et ne reviens jamais. Ah, et emporte-là avec toi, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête envers la Rouge et Or.

Une méchante boule se coince dans ma gorge quand je détailles le cliché où l'on me voit embrasser Granger. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?

- Il faut que tu m'expliques ! N'y a t-il pas un moyen de les raisonner ? Quelle est la raclure qui a fait ça ? Je dois m'expliquer avec le Lord ! Il y a méprise ! Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé, c'est une Sang-De-Bourbe !

J'entends Granger déglutir et lâcher d'une petite voix :

- Technologie moldue... Montage très bien fait... Photoshop, peut-être...

- Drago. Fuis. Maintenant. Ou ils te tueront. C'est ce que tu veux ? renchérit Blaise sans lui prêter attention.

Je lui jette un regard perdu.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça, vieux, je dis avec un trémolo dans la voix.

- Contente-toi de disparaître et ce sera mon plus beau cadeau. Reste en vie.

Il me serre dans ses bras. Je tourne le cercle qui entoure le sablier sans m'arrêter, et Granger et moi sommes aspirés. Des hauts le cœur me saisissent. Un retourneur de temps ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits ! Je vais le plus loin possible dans le passé, et Granger se cramponne à moi. Enfin, je m'arrête. Je ne sais pas à quelle époque nous sommes, mais la forêt est toujours là. Je saisis la main de la brunette et me dirige vers le nord. Sonnée, elle ne proteste pas. Nous débouchons enfin sur une plaine noire de monde, attenante à une ville. La mâchoire de Granger se décroche.

- Merlin, Malfoy, ces vêtements... nous sommes en 1700...

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

[1 j'avoue, c'est Jack Sparrow qui a dit ça ;)

Oh my god que d'aventures ! Et là vous allez voir, le chapitre prochain ça va être la foooooooooooooolie !

Mais je préserve mon suspens, donc vous en saurez plus la prochaine fois ;)

Laissez une reviews et vous voyagerez dans le temps avec Drago :p

Bises

TULUS


	7. Peine et souffrance ou un air exotique

Hey les loulous ! ça faisait longtemps :) je reviens avec un big chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :)

**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**PotironPower : **au regret de te décevoir gladichou t'es pas très anonyme :p merci d'être passée faire un tour, t'aime, et tu vas voir tu vas aimé ce chapitre parce que tu m'aime (argument de meeeerde). kiss !

**Brioche Foure aux Framboises :** je sais pas s'il y a des sorciers potables, je garde ça en joker ;) et bien là les pauvres petits ils débarquent en mode touristes, sont pas au bout de leurs surprises :) cool ton pseudo, et merci de suivre cette histoire :)

**Barbyes Malefoy : **voilà la suite ! merci de ta review et de suivre cette histoire qui j'espère va continuer à te plaire :) bises !

**À écouter avec :** _Soul Killing_ - The Ting Tings / NZH – _Princess_ / Mc Solar – _Au pays de Gandhi_

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

**CHAPITRE 7 : _Peine et souffrance ou un air exotique  
_**

POV Blaise

Après être passé voir Drago, je suis rentré chez moi. Comme d'ordinaire, la Weasley m'attendait derrière la porte, fixant de ses yeux vides le panneau de bois. Salazard, elle me fout vraiment les jetons. J'ai saisis sa main et l'ai conduit à ma suite jusqu'au petit salon. Maintenant, elle est assise près de moi, au coin de la cheminée.

- Où est Loufoca ? je demande.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je crois qu'elle dort dans la chambre. Est-ce que Hermione va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je pense que oui. Elle… elle part avec Drago en Inde.

Ginny se redresse, il semblerait que j'ai capté son attention.

- Ah oui ? Et en quelle occasion ?

- Drago doit rencontrer des sorciers indous, et il ne voulait pas laisser Granger seule au Manoir. Tu comprends, elle est déjà folle de son corps… Sisi, j'ajoute devant son air dubitatif.

Qu'est ce que je mens bien ! Je m'approche de la rousse et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait vraiment plaisir ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, elle se tord les doigts.

- Je voudrais que l'on me rende mes yeux, elle murmure en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Hum… mais cela serait une bonne idée pour la séduire… elle serait tellement heureuse qu'elle me sauterait dans les bras ! Encore faudrait-il savoir à quoi est dû sa cécité.

- J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider, je chuchote à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux. Pour cela, il faudrait que tu me dises comment tu as perdu la vue.

Je la sens frissonner. Alors avec ma baguette je lance un sort à mon poste de musique et une mélodie de jazz retentit dans la pièce.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, tu peux tout me dire.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, Théo apparaît dans la pièce, essoufflé et le visage rouge de sueur.

- Salazard Blaise ! Arrête de peloter Weasley et regarde ça !

Il me tend un ordre d'arrestation signé de la main du Lord, ainsi qu'une photo.

_Drago Malfoy est un traître qui pactise et même soutient l'ennemi. J'ordonne qu'il soit capturé et jeté à mes pieds dans les moindres délais. _

_Voldemort_

Et sur le cliché, on peut distinguer très nettement mon ami blond en train de rouler une pelle monumentale à Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Il ne sait même plus se cacher ou bien ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, je murmure, Drago n'est pas assez stupide pour faire ça.

- Par Merlin, Blaise, on s'en tape de ça ! Ce qu'il faut, c'est vite le retrouver et le mettre en lieu sûr. Tu sais où il est ?

- En Inde, avec Granger. Je vais le trouver. Mais où est-ce qu'on l'envoie ?

Théo me tend un portoloin.

- Mais… je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus !

Il grimace.

- Celui-là était caché dans un coffret, au fond de l'armoire familiale, et protégé par de nombreux sorts. Retrouve-le, et donne-le lui. Ordonne-lui de ne jamais revenir. Jamais.

Je quitte Ginny et mon ami en transplanant dans un « pop » sonore. On est dans la merde.

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Lorsque je rentre chez moi plusieurs heures après, je m'écroule sur mon canapé. De la table basse je sors ma bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu et en porte le goulot à mes lèvres. Le breuvage qui brûle mes entrailles me réchauffe et me réconforte. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains. De grandes paumes aussi bien faites pour le bien que le mal. Mais y a-t-il une réelle différence entre les deux ? Je veux dire, peut-on être bon avec seulement certaines personnes ? Moi, je suis gentil avec les gens que j'aime, tout comme ceux qui s'autoproclament du côté de la Justice. En quoi serais-je moins valeureux qu'eux ? Eux aussi doivent tuer pour rester en vie, et un assassin, quel que soit ses motivations, reste un assassin. J'ai mal, mal à la tête et au cœur. Mal pour Drago, pour Ginny, pour ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui vont mourir.

Des doigts frais effleurent mes tempes.

- Tu as réussi à les sauver ?

Sa petite voix timide me sort de mes pensées.

- Oui, mais à cause de tout les transplanages que j'ai du faire pour les trouver j'ai des courbatures partout.

- Tu veux que je te masse ?

Je lève des yeux étonnés vers elle et ne peux empêcher un rictus de déformer mon visage. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Hum… tu as envie de toucher mon corps d'athlète… Mais je veux bien, merci.

Je retire ma robe de sorcier, mon tee-shirt et je m'accoude confortablement dans le fauteuil. Elle se déplace, vient derrière moi et me demande :

- Tu aurais de l'huile ?

- Là, sur dans le tiroir du centre de la bibliothèque.

Et oui, Blaise Zabini lit. Quand il est tout seul, qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire et qu'il s'ennuie, mais il lit quand même.

En la voyant hésiter, je me mords la lèvre. Elle est aveugle, et je ne m'y habitue toujours pas. Aussitôt je me dirige à grands pas vers le meuble et saisit la fiole que je dépose dans sa main ouverte. Je me rassois, et elle commence à effectuer des pressions plus ou moins appuyées sur mes épaules endolories.

- Penses-tu qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

Je grimace.

- Si le Lord ne retrouve pas leur trace, je dirais que oui. Mais il est très malin…

Sa poigne se crispe près de ma nuque.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais enfin me dire ce qui t'est arrivé, pour que je puisse t'aider.

Son souffle se fait erratique.

- C'était deux mois après notre incarcération. Hermione, Luna et moi étions dans la même froide et morne cellule. Autours de nous, les cris des fous retentissaient, nous empêchant de dormir ou de penser. Sait-tu que les fous ne se taisent jamais, Blaise ?

Une petite goutte d'eau salée tombe dans mes cheveux crépus. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle tressaillit.

- Les Mangemorts ont commencé à tester des sorts sur les prisonniers. Le genre de sortilège qu'on ne soigne pas, et qui divertit les assassins. Hermione a réussi à s'enfuir quelques jours avant la date officielle de sa fin, mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à la suivre. Pour sa venger, Voldemort a autorisé Lestrange a… a nous lancé le _Aleatorius _(1), inventé exprès pour Luna et moi. Quelle chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix est acide, éprise de douleur, en attente d'une vengeance qui ne viendra surement jamais.

- En quoi cela consiste, tu te demandes ? Et bien les spectateurs ont la surprise d'assister à la perte d'un des sens du cobaye. Je suis aveugle et Luna n'a plus d'odorat. Je trouve que c'est follement amusant. Toi aussi, Blaise, tu t'es distrait avec ce genre de sort ?

Ginny s'éloigne de plusieurs pas en sanglotant.

- On est foutues. A quoi ça sert d'exister en tant qu'infirme ? Je ne supporte pas cette inactivité, ce vide, cette impossibilité d'agir. Je les tuerais de mes mains ! Tu entends, Zabini ? Je les ferais souffrir, je les condamnerais à l'Enfer et rien, rien ni personne ne pourra les sauver. Ils me supplieront de les achever, mais moi, je leur ferais subir tous les outrages et toutes les malédictions possibles. Et quand enfin je serais lasse, ne restera plus d'eux qu'un immonde tas de chaire en décomposition, méconnaissable et répugnant. Comme ce qu'ils on fait à… Putain Harry…

Elle tombe à genoux, dodelinant de la tête, les joues baignées de larmes. Un mauvais pressentiment me tord les boyaux : cette fille-là cache bien son jeu, et elle est dangereuse. Mais après tout, cela peut m'être utile… Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à trouver un moyen pour lui rendre la vue… Lestrange, a-t-elle dit ? Une petite visite au manoir Malfoy s'impose. Mais auparavant...

Je me lève et m'accroupit près de la rousse, que je soulève dans mes bras. Salazard, mais elle est anorexique ! Ou c'est moi qui suit hyper-fort. Je pencherais plutôt vers la seconde option.

- Je vais te soigner, princesse. Tu pourras de nouveau poser ton regard bleu sur le monde qui t'entoure, même s'il n'est pas très gai.

Ses yeux toujours vides mais apaisés se posent sur moi et je me sens d'un seul coup comme un surhomme. Un sourire éclaire mon visage et je baise son front.

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

POV Hermione

Non. Je n'y crois pas. Par la faute de Malfoy mon clan croit que je me suis retourné contre lui, et maintenant je me retrouve au début du XVIIIème siècle. C'est un cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller, ou bien ma vie est un enfer.

…

Ma vie est un enfer.

Putain. Et moi qui comme la naïve que je suis pensait qu'en libérant ce stupide Mangemort je serais quitte avec lui, et bien c'est réussi. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, parce que malgré notre haine mutuelle, il ne m'a pas violé, torturé et emmuré vivante. Et bien j'aurais mieux de le laissais crever ce c… Calme-toi Hermione. Tout va bien se passer.

…

Putain Hermione t'es coincée seule dans une époque lointaine et dangereuse avec ton pire ennemi ! Tu peux paniquer là !

- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? T'es un grand malade de nous avoir envoyer aussi loin dans le temps ! Nous mais tu te rends compte, la fouine bondissante ? On est en **1700**, tu saisis ? Ce n'était pas la peine de nous perdre au temps du Roi Louis XIV ! Tu mérites des baffes. Plein de baffes Malfoy !

- Ta gueule Granger. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. On est plus en sécurité ici et maintenant qu'au XXIème siècle avec Voldemort qui veut nous faire la peau ! Heureusement que nous sommes en possession du dernier portoloin existant. Bien, il va falloir nous fondre dans la masse, et pour cela Granger, nous allons acheter des vêtements.

- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, nous n'avons pas d'or. Et sans or, impossible d'avoir quoi que ce soit. Sans compter qu'on va se faire repérer en entrant dans ces tenues dans la ville !

- Et bien c'est simple, nous allons attendre que quelqu'un passe près de nous.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte… oulala, j'ai peur de comprendre. Alors que je m'apprête à le dissuader, il me désigne un homme pauvrement vêtu d'un sarouel et me fait signe de me taire. Avec mauvaise humeur, je lui obéis. Il m'ordonne de m'accroupir à côté de lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et alors que l'homme pénètre tranquillement dans le bois, Malfoy lui lance un _Stupéfix_ informulé. L'homme se fige, et l'ex-Serpentard s'approche de lui pour lui ôter ses vêtements avec une expression dégoutée sur le visage. Puis il commence à se déshabiller. J'aperçois son buste pâle et musclé, et me retourne brutalement.

- Cogrumpfsexrooo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne Granger ?

Hors de question que je lui dise que c'est un connard sexy.

- Granger. Je pratique la légilimencie et l'occlumencie. Je suis d'accord seulement avec la seconde partie de ton raisonnement. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que même Miss Je-Sais-Tout ou Miss Prude serait comme toutes les autres filles en chaleur de Poudlard.

- Je ne fantasme pas sur t…

Je me retourne, en colère, et me coupe au beau milieu de ma phrase. Malfoy en caleçon me fixe de son air supérieur, un petit sourire arrogant et moqueur en travers de son visage. Merlin qu'il est bien foutu.

- J'ai entendu Granger. Protège un peu mieux ton esprit.

- Va au Diable ! Tu es insupportable. Et puis habille-toi, et cache cet homme dans un fourré.

Il enfile le sarouel rouge, planque l'indou stupéfixé et je le détaille.

- Tu ne ressembles absolument pas à un arabe. Il faut essayer autre chose. Tu vas te faire passer pour un explorateur anglais…

- Et tu seras ma femme ? Dans tes rêves Granger.

- TU…

- Trêve de blabla. Je vais lancer un sort de métamorphose à tes vêtements pour les arranger à la sauce indou.

Il lève sa baguette à ma hauteur et un bruissement de tissu plus tard, je me retrouve avec un sarouel bleu nuit et un haut blanc brodé de perle qui s'arrête au-dessus de mon nombril. Puis il pointe la baguette sur lui et donne un coup de jeune à son vêtement.

- Pourquoi as-tu volé les habits de cet homme alors que tu pouvais modifier les tiens Malfoy ? C'est stupide !

- J'avais besoin d'un modèle, Granger, et cesse de te permettre ce genre de réflexion, ça en devient agaçant.

Je me renfrogne en grommelant que je le déteste, ce dont il se fiche éperdument.

- Bien. Il ne faut pas traîner ici, nous allons nous fondre dans la foule et tenter de trouver de l'or et un gîte pour ce soir.

D'un pas résolu, je le suis sur la place grouillante d'hommes et femmes en tenues bariolées. La plupart d'entre eux nous dévisagent, s'attardant sur la peau blanche de mon ennemi.

- Tu aurais du couvrir ton torse, tout le monde te regarde.

- C'est parce que je suis beau, Granger.

- Non, tu es ridicule.

- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Sang-De-Bourbe.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas insulté ! Étrange, aussi…

Nous fendons la foule jusqu'à une estrade en bois où un marchand clame qu'il possède les meilleurs esclaves du monde. Une superbe rousse à la poitrine généreuse dont le teint relativement clair m'étonne, un numide imposant et deux jumeaux à la peau mâte. Un gros bonhomme à ma droite tend sa main vers le marchand et hurle pour couvrir le bruit du marché.

- La rousse ! Combien pour la rousse ?

- Vingt pièces d'or cher monsieur ! C'est une affaire, il n'y en a pas deux comme ça !

Cette phrase me fait penser à Ginny. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, je frissonne. J'espère qu'elle et Luna vont bien.

- Dix-huit et je l'embarque tout de suite !

- Ah non, s'exclame le marchand en retirant le bandeau qui cache les seins de la jeune femme, elle en vaut bien vingt !

Malfoy déglutit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Ce doit déjà être assez difficile pour elle, pas besoin de subir les regards lubriques de la population mâle en prime !

- Marché conclu, accepte l'homme en tendant à son vis-à-vis une bourse remplie.

Il attrape le bras de la jeune femme qui s'est rhabillée et fend la foule en sa compagnie. Quel spectacle affligeant !

- Arrête de te lamenter sur son sort, Granger, le tien n'est pas mieux. Je pense que pour ce soir, nous ferions mieux de nous éloigner un peu de l'agitation urbaine. J'ai repéré un champ non loin d'ici. En route.

Je lui emboite le pas, fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur. Plus on s'éloigne de la ville et moins nous croisons de personnes. Alors que nous traversons un long chemin désertique et rocailleux depuis presque une demi-heure, le blond désigne des ruines à sa gauche.

- Nous n'avons qu'à dormir là. Je suis las, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

En effet, lorsque je m'assois… BON, m'avachis sur un tapis d'herbes au pied d'une colonne antique grignotée par le temps, mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes alors que le Soleil se couche lentement, couvrant mon corps d'or et de rouge…

_Et Hermione ne voit pas le serpent qui s'avance, indolent mais mortel, vers sa cheville découverte..._

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

(1) inventé par moi, normal que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler :) bien que j'en doute, si quelqu'un veut m'emprunter ce sort c'est avec plaisir du moment qu'il me prévient =)

(2) se baladaient pieds nus pour la plupart à cette époque. Sont fous ouaip' !

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce gros gros chapitre vous a plût, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas :)

J'aimerais bien que vous soyez plus nombreux à me laisser votre avis, surtout que vous appréciez quand les lecteurs vous laissent une review, donc ce serait sympas de le faire aux autres.

Et qui dit review, dit voyage en Inde avec Drago... à l'époque que vous VOULEZ ! sisi

Et si j'ai BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS, Hermione meure pas. (qu'est-ce que vous dites ? sans elle l'histoire est finie alors j'peux pas la faire crever ? et bin SI ! rebelle d'abord)

Bisous !

Tulus

P.S : C'est les vacances Putain ! alors j'espère que les vôtres seront cools :) -mer, soirée, mer, plage, soirée, mer, soirée, plage quoi !-


	8. Avez vous vu saigner la mûre ?

Hello ! Me voici avec un jour de retard et mon nouveau chapitre, le huitième :)

Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu (ok, beaucoup) déçue du peu de reviews que j'ai reçu. Je fais quand même l'effort de vous faire de gros chapitres alors que j'ai le bac, et tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou favoris ne m'ont pour la plupart pas laisser de commentaire. Je le répète, c'est la seule chose qui fasse vraiment plaisir à l'auteur de savoir ce que ses lecteurs pensent de sa façon d'écrire et de son scénario, et cela vous prend MOINS D'UNE MINUTE ! Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Vous êtes très nombreux à lire cette histoire, mais peu à me dire votre avis (ces derniers, je les remercie) alors si vous ne vous MANIFESTEZ PAS, JE CESSE D'ÉCRIRE. Il y en a qui font la grève du sexe, bin moi c'est pire je fais la grève de l'écriture. Donc si vous voulez avoir la suite dans deux semaines, appuyez sur l'énorme bouton bleu en bas du chapitre et laissez votre impression !

Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews anonymes :

**Barbyes Malefoy :** Heureuse que le passage t'ai plût ! Il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre mais je vous propose un vote plus bas pour savoir quel point de vue vous aimeriez avoir dans le chapitre 9 ;)

**YaruhiTsuki :** J'aurais aimé voir ta tête ^^ Ne désespères pas, car voici la fin de tes souffrances qui arrive ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)

**bloodycupcake : **Wouah ! c'est la première fois que j'inaugure une revieweuse :p Je suis super contente que tu adores et oui, Drago est su-blime ! Voilà la suite :)

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

**CHAPITRE 8 : _Avez-vous vu saigner la mûre dans les haies ? (6)_**

POV Drago

Et l'autre qui roupille tranquillement pendant que JE cogite pour trouver une solution au malheureux tournant qu'ont pris nos vies. C'est le monde à l'envers ! N'est-elle pas censée être la plus intelligente de nous deux ? Je me dirige vers elle en pestant avant d'être traversé par une décharge électrique qui me glace la moelle. Un naja (1) rampe le long du corps de Granger et glisse avec une lenteur implacable vers sa cheville découverte. Oh putain. Je laisse échapper un juron, et le serpent brusquement se redresse. Un sifflement menaçant sort de sa gorge entr'ouverte, et je me rapproche de lui en pointant ma baguette sur son long corps.

- Moi aussi je suis un serpent, et la Sang-De-Bourbe sur laquelle tu te trouves est à moi. Alors dégages.

Le naja me fixe comme si j'étais un imbécile qui croit que les animaux le comprennent, et Granger commence à papillonner des yeux, réveillée par le bruit. Son visage prend successivement les couleurs rouge, blanche, rouge et de nouveau blanche. Elle avale sa salive dans un boucan d'enfer et un misérable sanglot fait tressauter sa poitrine.

- Arrêtes de chialer Granger, ou le cobra va te mordre et tu vas mourir. Pas que ça me fasses quelque chose, hum, mais tu es toujours mon esclave et j'ai encore trois tonnes de choses à te faire faire. Donc ne bouge pas, et laisse agir le pro.

Je bombe le torse et franchit la distance me séparant du lieu du futur crime à la vitesse d'une tortue handicapée pour ne pas effrayer cette saloperie (2). Alors que je ne suis plus séparé d'eux que d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, le reptile tout croc dehors bondit sur la cheville de Granger et celle-ci pousse un hurlement d'épouvante. Je me précipite vers elle et saisit la gueule du naja avant de le fracasser contre la colonne en ruine. La tête du serpent explose, je jette la carcasse plus loin.

- Granger. Granger ? Granger !

Elle halète, la bouche grande ouverte, le front recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, les yeux légèrement voilés.

- Malfoy… tu dois… aspirer le venin… vite…

- Hors de question. Si j'en ingère, c'est moi qui vais me retrouver paralysé et mourant et je n'en ai aucune envie !

- Tu ne… risques rien… t'en supplie…

Elle se redresse sur ses coudes et se penche en avant pour observer la blessure. Deux gouttes de sang perlent au niveau des petits trous au-dessus de son pied.

- Ta reconnaissance a intérêt à être éternelle, je grogne en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

Je place sa jambe sur mon genou. Elle est couverte de terre et je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'attraper des gemmes en mettant ma bouche sur sa plaie. Mais bon, courage. Je me baisse, pose mes lèvres sur sa cheville et aspire le plus fort possible. Un immonde goût âcre et rouillé m'inonde le palais, et je recrache sur le côté un mélange de salive et de rouge. Ma langue s'engourdit et bientôt je ne la sent plus, me concentrant sur ma tâche : enlever ce foutu poison du corps de Granger. Au bout de quelques minutes au goût d'éternité, une main agrippe mon épaule.

- C'est bon, je crois… qu'il n'y en a plus. Tu peux te… relever.

Elle se laisse retomber dans l'herbe, essoufflée. Je tire la langue le plus fort possible en tentant de voir à quoi elle ressemble. Le bout de celle-ci, énorme et violet, semble me narguer. _Et alors, Drago, tu me mets dans un tel état pour cette stupide Sang-De-Bourbe ? Je suis ta langue tout de même ! Tsss Tsss Tsss, ça ne va plus du tout, tu te ramollis : tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser crever, elle risque d'être un poids pour toi dans l'avenir._

- A 'eu, je ahane, la langue toujours sortie.

Ce n'est pas une partie de mon corps qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! _Moi, tu peux m'écouter,_ chuchote mon cœur, _je suis de bon conseil. Et tu aimes cette fille malgré son sang impur, donc tu te devais de la sauver de cette mort atroce._ Allons bon, de quoi se mêle-t-il celui-là ? _Écoute-le, Drago : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, _ajoute mon cerveau_, et je puis donc te dire que bien que sois techniquement d'accord avec ta langue, je trouve cette Hermione assez appétissante. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas baisé, Drago ?_

- Vos gueules ! je hurle en pressant mes paumes sur mes oreilles, vous allez me faire devenir fou.

Granger se redresse en sursaut et me toise de bas en haut.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Malfoy ? Tu vois des fantômes ?

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonnée !

Je fais quelques pas, la tête me tourne, et je me laisse tomber comme une masse sur le tapis de mousse, à sa droite. Elle s'appuie sur son coude et se penche vers moi.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as bien recraché tout le poison j'espère ?

J'esquisse un sourire ironique.

- Tu te moques de moi, Granger ? Ne me dis pas que ma santé t'inquiètes ?

- En effet, mais je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sans personne dans cette époque hostile, même s'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Donc, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir.

Elle renverse la tête en arrière, comme épuisée par ce brusque flot de paroles, la mâchoire saillante. J'imite sa position, un brusque mal me déchirant le crâne. Je crache sur le côté un nouveau mélange de sang, de salive et de venin. Ma langue et mon palais me font mal. Saleté de Granger, saleté de serpent et saleté de Voldemort. Et comme s'il avait entendu l'insulte, la marque sur mon bras commence à grouiller. Faiblement, mais le résultat est là : même séparés par le temps et l'espace, les Mangemorts sont toujours sous la domination de leur maître. J'écarquille les yeux, en constatant que le crâne duquel sortent les serpents semble s'agrandir, s'allonger, s'étaler de tout son long, manger mon bras. Alors, je hurle, hurle, hurle. Je veux que ce putain de cauchemar finisse ! Je sens une main se poser sur mon front moite, une paume qui m'écrase d'avantage dans ce monde de fou, m'éloigne de la réalité. Où suis-je ?

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

POV Hermione

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'agiter comme ça ? On dirait qu'il a de la fièvre… Surement son organisme trop fragile qui aura mal supporter les quelques résidus de venin avalés.

Merlin Hermione pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Il t'a sauvé !

Oui mais il me devait la vie depuis que j'ai risqué ma peau et que j'ai perdu la confiance de mon camp en le libérant ! C'est un juste retour des choses.

En boudant, je pose ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant par Merlin ! Il se débat, les yeux fermés, en hurlant qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Calme-toi, Malfoy, ce n'est que moi, Hermione. Si tu veux que je t'aide, laisse-toi faire.

Mais il remue de plus belle et me tire par les poignets en me pressant contre lui ? Je déglutis, allongée sur son torse. Je n'aime pas ça du TOUT.

…

Non pas que la sensation de ses muscles soit particulièrement déplaisante, mais bon, c'est mon ennemi et c'est à cause de lui que je suis ici, coincée au XVIIIème siècle. Je tente de me soustraire à son emprise, mais il raffermie sa poigne en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles dans lesquelles je parvins à comprendre « mère » et « prenez garde ». Mon cœur se gonfle de crainte. Narcissa Malfoy va surement payer très cher les accusations portées à son fils, et ce serait injuste qu'elle subisse à sa place. Je caresse du bout des doigts son visage pâle, crispé et brusquement, il ouvre les yeux. Des yeux gris anthracite, oscillants vers le bleu froid. Des yeux de fou. Des yeux dangereux. Des yeux dans lesquels on se noie sans s'en apercevoir.

- Mère ?

Ma gorge se noue, il hallucine. Que répondre ?

- Oui ? je couine faiblement.

- Mère, je ne vous ai pas trahis. Je n'ai pas touché la Sang-De-Bourbe. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi. Dites-le à père, dites-lui que je reviendrais.

Ma main se crispe sur sa pommette. Ces mots sont si blessants.

- Je… prenez soin de vous, il murmure, et sa voix tremble.

- Bien sûr, et toi aussi.

Et ces quelques mots m'arrachent la gorge. Faites qu'il se réveille, et vite, j'en ai marre de lui mentir par compassion. Il ferme les yeux, et ses lèvres articulent difficilement :

- Si vous saviez le mal que je garde, mère…

Je frissonne. Je ne veux pas le savoir, moi, qu'il est malheureux. C'est pas mes affaires, j'veux pas le sauver. Je me laisse tomber contre lui et remarque au passage que son visage est détendu. Un visage d'ange, et un caractère de diable. Ce mec est un oxymore (3) à lui tout seul.

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

POV Luna

Et voilà, je suis encore seule. Ginny passe son temps avec Zabini, et moi je suis seule. Seule avec mes rêves, mon désespoir et mon nez inutile. Sans mon nez, je ne peux plus sentir l'âme des gens, et je ne peux plus reconnaître les personnes bonnes des mauvaises. Dans ma tête tout se mélange, j'ai de la bouillie d'idées, de la compote de solitude et quelques zestes d'inconscience qui me monte au cerveau comme une ivresse dangereuse. L'ivresse est toujours dangereuse, mais celle-là d'avantage : on ne s'aperçoit de sa folie que lorsqu'elle vous remue les tripes et vous retourne les envies.

Je m'ennuie, aussi. Mais ce n'est qu'une cause directe de ma solitude.

Et puis j'ai faim. Mais ça, ça va passer.

Je soulève mon tee-shirt, et passe un doigt sur mes côtes apparentes. Depuis quand est-ce que je ne mange plus ? Il me semble que cela remonte à… Azcaban, à cette cellule sombre sans lumière, aux Détraqueurs, à ma tristesse constante, et surtout, cette absence de ciel. Je crois que ça a été le plus dur, de ne pas apercevoir ne serait-ce que de temps en temps un coin de bleu, un nuage ou les rayons du soleil. Mon doigt remonte jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Qui sont minuscules. Je devrais me nourrir de façon plus conséquente, reprendre du poids, et mes soucis s'envoleraient comme une nuée de papillons.

C'est joli, un papillon. Deux grandes ailes bariolées, un corps fin recouvert d'un léger duvet brun, deux antennes pointées vers l'horizon.

- Luna ! Tu es là ?

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée. J'ai encore du mal à ne pas parvenir à sentir le parfum sucré de Ginny. Peut-être est-ce de ma faute, je ne fournis pas suffisamment d'efforts.

- Je suis là.

Je me lève et saisis sa main, puis la laisse s'asseoir sur le lit à mes côtés. Elle me lance un sourire aveuglant, du genre qui avait disparu après la victoire de Voldemort.

- Blaise va m'aider à retrouver la vue ! Il me l'a promis. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Luna ?

Elle me prend les mains et ouvre en grand ses yeux voilés et nuageux.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, comme ça tu pourras de nouveau voir tes ongles de pieds.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, ton vernis est mal étalé.

- C'est toi qui l'as étalé, Luna ! Je croyais que tu l'avais bien fait.

- Je suis nulle pour ce genre de truc, je ne sais que dessiner les moutons (4). Les moutons dans des cages, avec une laisse et une rose. Tu aimes les roses rouges ?

- D'avantage les blanches, elle répond avec un grand sourire.

- Moi, j'aime les lapins blancs (5). Avec une montre à gousset et un gilet. Mione m'en a montré un, une fois, sur un dessin. Tu crois que Blaise pourrait m'en donner un ?

- Surement, réponds Ginny en haussant les épaules. Surement. Mais ce n'est pas aussi important que de recouvrer la vue.

- Mais si tu vois de nouveau, Gin', tu verras aussi la noirceur de notre nouveau monde, et…

J'effleure son bras gauche.

- … les cicatrices.

Son visage se ferme aussitôt, et elle me repousse.

- Serais-tu stupide ? Peut m'importe d'être marquée, car bientôt je me vengerais ! Et comment veux-tu que je vise le cœur de Voldemort si je n'y vois rien ?

- Tu n'es pas assez puissante pour le tuer. Il faudrait lancer une armée de Ronflak Cornus contre lui.

- Tu vas m'aider.

- Si tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas où trouver des Ron…

- Chut ! Quelqu'un arrive.

Zabini passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte après deux petits coups discrets.

- Je vous dérange en pleine pyjama partie coquine peut-être ? glousse-t-il en nous regardant successivement l'une et l'autre. Faut pas vous gêner pour moi.

Ginny se met à rire, et je la fixe avec incompréhension. Ce n'était même pas drôle !

- Suis-moi Weasley. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Mon amie rousse passe devant moi en se guidant au son de sa voix et saisit son bras.

- A tout à l'heure Luna !

Et voilà. De nouveau seule. Je tends la main vers mon meuble de chevet et ouvre le tiroir intermédiaire. J'en extrait mon petit paquet de poudre blanche, trace une longue ligne avec sur un livre épais offert par Zabini à Ginny, et inspire longuement la poudre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Blaise pour posséder cette chose moldue, et ne pas fermer la porte de son bureau où il la dépose, bien en évidence. Je l'ai vu s'en servir une fois, et j'ai voulu essayer. Maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en passer. C'est tellement agréable. Je clos mes paupières, et me laisse emporter par un tourbillon de rêve.

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

(1) un des cobras les plus connus. Son venin est neurotoxique (il paralyse).

(2) pour une fois, il ne parle pas de Granger mais du serpent =)

(3) bac de français oblige : « et cette obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles… » :)

(4) le petit prince, promis c'est la dernière =D

(5) Alice au Pays des Merveilles maintenant. Décidément ça ne va pas fort. Juré, c'est l'ultime !

(6) extrait du poème de _Souvenir de la nuit du 4_

___oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

Et oui, c'est déjà fini ! :p

Maintenant, place au vote : pour le chapitre suivant, vous avez le choix entre 3 POV entre ceux-là, à vous de choisir :___  
_

* Voldemort ___  
_

* Blaise Zabini

* Hermione Granger

* Luna Lovegood

* Narcissa Malfoy

Et une review et Drago vous allongera sur son torse ;)

Bises, à la prochaine !

TULUS


End file.
